


Oysters for an Heir

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel's new muse, Gabrilila, Wholesome Gabrilila, age anxieties, age gap, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Lila shows Gabriel just how much she wants to be an Agreste.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Lila Rossi
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Oysters for an Heir

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two stories fulfilling a prompt from Calcria_Mars to write a story involving aphrodisiacs. It is also a special present for Eun, who was asking for some Gabrilila.

It had been five years since Sancour succumbed, sliding silently into death at the peacock pin's prick, the magic finally taking her breath away. After three more, the capsule containing hos comatose wife breathed its last, leading to a brief flurry of akuma fury before Hawkmoth at last hung up his wings, the now broken butterfly bowing out, the pin and brooch locked away in a safety deposit box for Adrien when he came of age. Adrien, his son who had not spoken a word after seeing the pair of pins. The following day he had walked away and married that blasted baker's brat, bringing shame and scorn on his head by proudly declaring himself Adrien Dupain-Cheng to the roost of reporters' raucous reactions.

After years of working together on both sides of the mask it was Lila left comforting him through his legion of losses and in the end, Gabriel had fallen in love with her. There was one major problem however, as Agreste could attest, that concerned his advanced age. By now, his brunette beau had become a buxom beauty, and Gabriel grew agitated at the thought that the decades between them may be a turn off to the voluptuous vixen he now openly made his muse. 

Wanting to let Gabriel know in her own seductive way that she very much would like to be made an Agreste and all that that entailed, Lila presented him one naughty night with a platter of oysters Rockefeller for supper before bed. 

"Are you trying to tell me something, my little dove?" Gabriel inquired, one brow peaking above his wrought wire frames.

"I absolutely am, my mothy master," she purred, drawing her manicured fingers along his robe's rich aubergine lapels and sliding the silk slowly from his shoulders to show his still sturdy shape and solid standing shaft. "I thought that since your son has gone off and become a Dupain-Cheng, you'd like to produce a new Agreste heir with me tonight."

"You know I am a consummate professional in everything I do," said the CEO, sitting steadily in his armless office chair, letting his eyes linger as the lascivious lady before him languidly lifted what little she wore and leapt into his lap.

"Consummate this then." She hissed as she slid him inside her and squeezed his schlong soundly with her snatch till she was sure he was spent.


End file.
